How Could Love Be Wrong?
by Karkalicious769
Summary: Danny Phantom crouches outside of Paulina's window, trying to figure out how he's going to do this without scaring her. He had missed her party earlier, but he's not the type of guys who just breaks a promise. Hopefully, she's okay with a late-night visit. (shitty oneshot)
**A/N: Okay, admittedly, I am more of a Danny x Sam person but, while I was working out the details of** _ **that**_ **fanfiction (which won't be posted until it's all written), this idea came to me and just wouldn't leave me alone. So, I guess, here's a drabble I did for practice.**

* * *

Danny zips above the town at almost 120 miles per hour, the houses nothing but a blur beneath him. He's a ghost on a mission and for once, that mission doesn't involve other ghosts at all. He kept his promise to Sam and saw that movie with her, but now there's another girl expecting his presence. He just hopes that Paulina is okay with a ghost suddenly appearing in her room.

When he reaches her house, Paulina is getting ready for bed. She kisses her father on the cheek, and he smiles and leaves the room. Once he's gone, she sighs and her happy expression drops. Guilt pools in Danny's chest. He can't help but feel like it's because he broke his promise. He phases through the wall, invisible, just wanting to survey the scene for a moment.

Paulina has her laptop situated securely in her lap, and when Danny peers over to get a better look, he can see that she's multitasking, alternating from talking to someone online and scrolling through what appears to be… a fan page? He has his own fan page? Why didn't he know about this? And more importantly, how does Paulina? Danny reads the URL a few times, making a mental note to visit it on his own computer later. Even if the website keeps referring to him as 'Inviso-Bill', it's still pretty neat.

For now, though…

He lowers himself silently to the ground, standing at the foot of Paulina's bed. He hesitates, then knocks twice, softly, against the oak frame. Her reaction is immediate. She jumps, and her laptop is sent flying as she brandishes a hair brush menacingly, totally ready to bash it into someone, should the need arise.

Forgetting that he's still invisible, Danny flies into the air and grabs the expensive piece of technology before it can hit the ground. Paulina watches, lowering her 'weapon' as Danny carefully sets in on her dresser and lets his invisibility slip away.

The hairbrush falls from her loosened grip, but Paulina doesn't seem to notice, and if she does, then she simply doesn't care. She's smiling in a way that makes Danny's stomach flip, even though he doesn't technically have one as a ghost.

"Uh, hi." He says awkwardly, waving at her from across the room. When she doesn't reply, he takes that as the okay and moves closer, hovering a few inches off the ground subconsciously. "I know that I promised to be at your party, but I didn't want to cause a scene. I hope this is okay." He says each word slowly, unsure, as Paulina continues to smile. He's never been in this situation before, and he's afraid that too much talking will make it worse.

"Oh, it's better than okay." She purrs, and the fact that she finally said something causes Danny so much relief that, at first, he doesn't register her tone, or the strange gleam in her eye.

He does, however, remember what day it is. "Crap!" He mutters to himself. "I forgot to bring you a present. I'm sorry." Danny apologizes, looking Paulina in the eye as he does so.

She laughs, a sweet, light sound, like bells, and he can't help but smile. "Don't worry about it! I have plenty of gifts. Besides, the only thing I really wanted is already here." Paulina smirks, her voice dropping, as she stares at him flirtatiously.

Danny is suddenly and painfully aware of how hot his costume is. And how little it leaves to the imagination. He swallows hard, refusing to show how nervous he is, even as his mind races with all the possible things she could mean by _that_. "What, uh, what do you mean?" He asks anxiously, pretending to be oblivious. Because what she is hinting at is most definitely _not_ what he came here for. The real question though is if he even wants to.

"I think you know, ghost boy." Paulina teases playfully, crawling across the bed and towards and. "I know you're a ghost, but you're also a teenager." Her eyelids lower seductively. "So I _know_ that you know what I mean."

Danny has the sudden urge to back up, push her away and tell her that none of that is happening, but he can't bring himself to do that. He can't do anything more than stand there as one of her perfectly manicured nails trails down the center of his chest. He shivers in spite of himself, and Paulina grins. He knows this is wrong - they're both only fifteen (too young for anything more than kissing, in his opinion) - but something is keeping him in place. Maybe it's the strange feeling in his lower stomach, or maybe it's the way she's looking at him. She could never look at his human self that way, Danny realizes with a start. The only person who had ever looked at him like that was-

Paulina presses their lips together, cutting off his thought process as well as everything except the desire to be _closer._ To be _more_ intimate. He puts his hands on her shoulders, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as their lips move together in perfect sync. She hums against him, pressing closer, and he shudders with pleasure. Never in his wildest dreams had Danny ever imagined kissing Paulina like this. Or, at all, actually. His hands are in her hair, and she's nipping at his lower lip as her fingers fiddle with the zipper of his jumpsuit, and it feels so incredibly-

Wrong.

It feels wrong. Not physically, of course, but Danny can feel the complete and utter _wrongness_ of this moment all the way to his ghostly core.

He stops kissing her then, and pushes Paulina away. His hands shake, for what reason, he isn't sure, and she gives him a startled look. "Ghost boy? Is something wrong?" She asks innocently.

'Ghost boy'. He shakes his head at himself. She doesn't even know his name. What had he been thinking? "I… shouldn't have come here." He manages after a moment, taking a step back towards her open window. "Happy birthday." It feels odd to force those words into a moment that isn't the least bit happy, but Danny does it anyway. He's not a complete jerk, after all.

"Wait!" Paulina tries, scrambling off her bed in an attempt to make him stay. "Ghost boy, don't-"

He flinches at her words and looks out the window sadly. "Bye, Paulina." She reaches for his hand, but by the time she figures out that there's nothing in her grasp, he's already long gone.

Danny doesn't look back, doing so would only make him want to stay, but as much as he tries not to think about it, the sight of her staring at him with that _want_ in her eyes just won't go away. The only time he's ever seen anything similar to that look is when he catches Sam staring at him in the corner of his eye. But she's never had such a lust-filled stare. Her looks were innocent, and they made his chest tight and his cheeks flush. Paulina's looks… do something else. But… does that mean Sam… likes him…?

No, that's ridiculous. He shakes the thought from his head. Besides, something tells him that maybe it's a good time to give girls a break. Just for now. He is only fifteen, after all. There's plenty of time to worry about girls when he's a little more mature and a little more ready. He just hopes that Paulina doesn't hold this against him. He hopes that she'll wait, until he can come clean to the world about his true self. But even as he thinks that, Danny can't help but remember how fickle humans can be. So, really, the real question is whether or not _he'll_ wait that long.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not even sure what this is anymore. Hopefully, you enjoyed anyway.**


End file.
